


半梦茯苓（灿兴 带R18）

by ONLYX



Category: ChanLay灿兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONLYX/pseuds/ONLYX
Summary: 本篇为旧文补档，字数26000+*特殊职业预警*刀子预警*背景取自《扶桑》（严歌苓），十九世纪美洲移民浪潮。*人物非常！非常！OOC！*典型角色死亡





	半梦茯苓（灿兴 带R18）

张艺兴在后台听见白鬼的马靴踩在咯吱作响的楼梯上，迅速扯去了头饰和繁重的戏服，穿着单薄的一件红绸和白底裤就往通向屋顶的狭窄楼梯上走。趁着洋人在楼梯上挤挤攘攘，一撩衣摆，轻车熟路而姿态不雅地趴到那棵繁密的树上。后面轻佻地冲他吹哨的洋人傻了眼，笨拙的高大身躯不敢踩上伸到屋顶的那枝干，眼睁睁看着露出一截小腿的唇红齿白的小美人攀着树干，挑了胭脂的一双眼警惕地看过来。  
Fuck。  
张艺兴也听不懂那群人在骂什么，看他们悻悻地退回去才松了口气，想像往常一样顺着树干滑下去。每场戏结束后总有白鬼流氓似的想对男旦一探究竟，张艺兴知道几个嗓子哑了的被卖去做了娼妓，无一不是被白鬼搞坏了声音。无非是长相柔美些，台上扮作女人，就被他们当做中国婊子般看待，甚至还有煽动众人冲上戏台去猥亵男旦的。有个十几岁的男孩被脱了裤子，张艺兴看见他时已是胭脂粉黛糊了一脸，上吊自杀了。在这鬼地方呆了三年，张艺兴清楚知道自身难保怎么写，只能看身边人一个接一个死去。  
踏上这地界的中国人，无论妓女劳工、男人女人，终是枯槁的，二十多岁便如同暮年。张艺兴今年十九，出乎意料活得挺好。  
他已向下爬了一半，沁出的汗水要花了脸上的戏妆。再探出脚时，破了道口的底裤被尖利枝叶勾住，便重心不稳，目眩地跌落下去。  
张艺兴感到自己跌在谁身上，被一双有力的手扣住了腰，两人抱在一起摔到地上去。他闭着眼，以为有白鬼在树下守着他，有些绝望地捏紧了手中的衣料。  
“喂，起来。”  
张艺兴愣了，睁开眼盯着身下皱着眉头面容俊朗的中国人，显得有些傻。他穿着西方人的装束，却是典型的亚洲面孔。一双桃花眼顾盼生辉，此刻却流露痛感与张艺兴对视。  
“啊......”他爬起来，难堪地拢着破掉的衣衫，底裤上那裂缝开到了腿根，一迈步就要被人看光。  
那人拍了拍灰，上下打量张艺兴。眼角染着困窘，唇黛已淡了。他喉头一动，脱下风衣披到张艺兴身上，命令道：“带我去见你们叔公。”

张艺兴绞着风衣带子乖巧地坐在叔公身后，从交谈中得知那人叫朴灿烈，在洋商人手底下做事。  
啊，他了解的。洋商人不会轻易到这种地方谈生意，并不是在意买卖脏手，是怕被白人警察抓着，手上又得花出去一大笔钱讨好那些仗势欺人的狗。所以手下需要几个懂中文的小家伙，落魄时买来当仆人养着，稍稍教些手段就可以去中国妓院那儿做买卖了。  
叔公苦着脸，朴灿烈则笑得从容，站起身说告辞。这次可不是什么卖女崽的活人买卖。张艺兴心下门清，叔公从未在这事儿上吃亏。这次必然是倒卖些绸缎瓷器的，那留在桌上的就是定金了。  
“诶朴先生！”见他欲走，张艺兴慌忙起身，“这风衣......”“你留着。”已有人把马牵过来，朴灿烈利落地翻身上马，再回头去看咬着唇的张艺兴，“我还会来。”  
于是他乖乖退回去，目送那马踏着烟尘俗气远去了，想着朴先生的衬衫上会不会沾了灰。叔公从鼻孔出气，精瘦的手抓住张艺兴的手臂捏了捏，“这人可要留住喽，日后可是大买卖。得，你今个儿也回去吧，秋天里别干坏了嗓子，不好做生意。”  
他应了一声儿，双手拢着风衣，回了自己的吊脚小楼。他和戏院里那些打杂的可不算一类货色，叔公那些票钱多是靠他赚来的，才让他住得舒适些，有人送餐送水地伺候着。其他人，无论上台的不上台的，几人挤一间平屋。这番对比倒是显得他不那么卑下，却又打心眼儿里清楚没什么不一样的。  
再说这小楼也与外面建的不太一样，后门封了。怕人逃了，一时半会儿找不到第二个这样好看招人又听话的摇钱树。  
能逃哪去？逃哪能活下去？  
有人端了热水上来，连湿毛巾与要换的衣物也准备好。张艺兴洗了脸上的妆，简单擦了身子就换上衣服。一身红，还真当他能揽客不成。挑起那截剩半截的烛，他把风衣铺开在腿上，寻思一会儿得空用皂角去洗干净了叠好放床头。他极少干这活儿了，但总觉得应该要这么还给朴先生。  
说到朴先生......个头很高，在洋人面前稍显单薄却不胆怯。这终是有人种问题的，所以比起五大三粗的白鬼，朴先生只能说被衬得精致了。头发整齐，略有棕色，额头光洁，眉尾凌厉；眼角似含一汪春水，扫动中又像夹着短刀寒意；鼻梁高挺，唇线上翘，挑着嘴角时带着痞气，舌尖会如狼一般磨砺下唇；宽肩窄腰四肢修长，穿洋人束腰的衬衫和带铆钉的高筒马靴再合适不过。朴先生手上还有一层薄茧——不是握笔的位置，他猜测是缰绳，或是枪支，又或是冷兵器。  
张艺兴忽然雀跃地期盼起来。  
“朴灿烈。”他甜甜地笑了，消瘦的脸颊上有两个浑圆的酒窝，细白的手指轻轻抚过，教人心醉。

这天张艺兴上午要唱几场，下午就清闲下来。戏场和妓院不一样，终归不会是整日无休的。他早早梳洗干净换了戏服，让人搀着下楼去场子后台。有看到的白鬼粗俗地冲他吹口哨，阴阳怪气做出国际通用的手势。他也不恼，抬手理了鬓角，桃花红的眼角柔柔捎去眼波，丰满的唇一抿，酒窝渐深。  
常有中国人来看戏。而张艺兴每次都能招来些大手笔的白鬼来看新鲜，自然是让叔公开心的，戏场里几个女崽倒是莫名受他气。  
“怎么不去和那些骚婊子学学怎么揽客？唱也不好做也不好？非得要我卖了你们出去是吧！”  
都还是十四五岁的女孩，木然地承受了这羞辱，迅速散开去干自己的事。  
张艺兴坐在镜前仔细整理了，发呆想到初到外国时渡口边一溜儿泼辣地揽着客的中国妓女与叔公调笑，叔公露着被烟草染黑的牙回着黄腔，挑两个清秀好看的男孩问会唱戏吗。张艺兴会，另一个男孩不会。结果他好好活了三年，那个男孩死在十七岁的冬天——咬了白鬼，被打死了。身上草草盖了件女人衣服，不知抬到哪里去了。他还挺庆幸自己会些三脚猫功夫，至少不用在这戏场里做泻火的暗娼，多了活下去的办法。  
“去吧。”叔公叼着烟草穿过狭小的空间，看看颜色显旧的戏服，“等这趟船到了，能去扯两套新的。”他顿了顿，露出狭促的笑意，“好好唱，指不定有人乐意送给你。”  
戏场不成文的规定：叔公这租场的只收票钱，至于什么票，无人多言。台下扔给台上人的，或是送到后台的，到谁手上就归谁。张艺兴是常收到的，一些小物什或是白鬼的打赏，但叔公从未自他身上谋到任何高价“票钱”。  
张艺兴在台上看见了朴灿烈，站在最后与叔公说话，漂亮的眼睛噙着笑意向台上看。他心里乱糟糟想着风衣还没洗，魂儿已飞到朴灿烈身边去。  
等张艺兴唱罢，朴灿烈就转身离开了，倒是让他稍微有些失望。  
回了屋内洗了妆，张艺兴第一件事儿就是把那件风衣用皂角洗干净了晾出去。午饭吃得简单，差了人去街上买些瓜子之类的零嘴儿。他是不常出去的，危险太大，想要什么尽管差人去做。他就躺在竹床上，闭着眼睛小憩，心里想着的都是没头绪的东西。  
有时候想起教唱戏的师傅，忽然发现人被拐了去，必然惊愕得不行；还会想老家，早隔了一片汪洋，再不是货船颠颠簸簸浪尖儿上求生，偷载一众人能回得去的了。  
朴先生也是这么过来的吧......  
朴灿烈。

有人轻轻叩开门，张艺兴只当是差去卖吃食的回来了，不想睁眼，懒懒散散一抬手指让放桌上。  
那人没动静，张艺兴皱眉看过去。高而瘦的朴灿烈，微躬着腰站在门口。  
想着谁，谁就来了。  
张艺兴坐起来，腿挪下低矮竹床，脚尖儿点在地上。笑得甜丝丝的，乖巧又惊喜叫一声“朴先生”。  
朴灿烈把手中拎的吃食撕开了口，倒到桌上的小碟子里，张艺兴便欢欣地凑过来坐下。熟食铺子的鸭胗和炒瓜子，还有少见的水果糖。他笑起来，尾音绵绵软软地上扬。“朴先生带糖给我吃呀？可惜风衣才洗好晾着，不能还给朴先生。”  
“那就先搁着，过几日我还要找你叔公拿货。”朴灿烈扭扭手腕，下巴搁在手背上，手肘撑在桌上。“楼下遇到你差出去的人，顺手帮你拿上来。”他眼里泛起笑意，“我今天会来是你叔公的意思，他觉得我俩会聊的开。”张艺兴认真听他说，样子却是散漫的，衣服前襟也不拉拉好，舌头卷着糖在口中左右翻搅，满足地皱一皱鼻子。“这样啊。”他舍不得去嚼这糖，含在舌头底下说话。“叔公想让我留你。”  
两人见过世面不大，这点觉悟还是有的，心照不宣盯着对方嘴唇看几秒，移开视线乱乱扫一通。  
张艺兴终于吃完糖，抿了口茶漱口，手又伸向桌上小食：“看来你是准备做长期买卖了？”嘴里吃着切片的鸭胗，张艺兴狡黠地眨眼表示自己也知道些门道，“是怕叔公太精明，以后价钱谈不下来？”“什么价钱？票钱？”受了朴先生揶揄，张艺兴不想接他话。拈颗瓜子放在齿缝间轻咬一下，红润的小舌在瓜子壳开的缝内一挑，饱满的瓜子仁落在舌尖，完整的壳落在下唇，被轻轻一抿嘴又跌到桌上，手上还娴熟地拈起下一颗。  
朴灿烈看着他慢条斯理嗑瓜子，睫毛不住忽闪，就想伸手去摸。“艺兴说起来也是大我的，比我早到一年。”他喃喃着，手指已不自觉触碰到张艺兴的脸颊。“我不是被拐的，是被卖给贩子的。脾气倔，船上挨了不少鞭子。上了岸点数儿的时候被马车上下来的商人看中了要带走。当时贩子还说这小狼崽子一样的眼神竟然也有洋人喜欢。......现在呢？”他自嘲地笑了，收回手指揉揉眉心，“那个死老头看我的那副嘴脸，都改口叫先生了。洋商人家的...狗，是要和这种人做生意的。”  
睁着眼累，闭了眼倦。面对着张艺兴，他突然就想把两年的心事都倒个痛快，让早些时候觉得已流干的眼泪，再流一遍。  
张艺兴站起来绕到朴灿烈身后，环住他此刻不显宽阔的肩膀，下巴放在他头顶，“你面儿上活的比他好。就够了。这地方怎么活不是这样的？我小时候都不和邻里男孩上山去玩，现在天天从树上爬下来。有时候还跌一跤摔着哪儿。痛啊，累啊，有人管么？”  
“要比别人有价值，才有活下去的机会。”张艺兴松开手，腿挨腿挤在朴灿烈身边，“那批货的价钱，我会再跟叔公谈谈，朴先生现在可以放宽心了吧。”他真心实意笑起来有一丝小孩样子，眉眼好看得张艺兴都恍了神。他要学张艺兴嗑瓜子，嗑不好，壳总是裂成几瓣，试了几次就恼了，手里抓一把要张艺兴嗑了喂给他。  
齿间咬一下，不长的指甲掰开壳，瓜子仁儿落在手心。张艺兴调侃说先生和小孩儿似的要人伺候。朴先生不反驳，去亲那两瓣不安生的唇。开开合合间交换唾液，张艺兴唱戏说话都伶俐，碰上接吻就只好由着朴灿烈调情，鼻息安安静静呼在唇齿间。朴先生捏着旦角儿的下巴不断换着角度舔咬，非把一张诱人的小嘴啃得红肿充血才罢休，意犹未尽地舔唇，还让旦角儿给他嗑瓜子吃。  
“还来听我唱戏么。”临走时，旦角儿斜身倚着门框，“会送东西给我吗？”  
“会。”朴先生笑，“会备好票钱找你要风衣。”

朴先生许久未来了，张艺兴点着手指头数。大概有四五天。有些不高兴地嘟起嘴，抱紧怀中红绸。叔公今天也不知发什么神经，下了台就塞给他。红绸在往来私货中算贵重又稀少，叔公含糊，说客人给的。张艺兴只觉得好笑，要真是给的，托了叔公，还能到自己手上？  
后台楼梯在响，张艺兴麻利地收拾了，又准备去屋顶。  
“干嘛躲我？还上树去？这回没人接着你。”  
旦角儿喜笑颜开扑进朴先生怀里，和兔子似的不停地跳，朴灿烈都要搂不住他，好笑地弹他脑门儿，说自己是不是养了个娇俏小人儿天天盼着自己。张艺兴哼一声作势要挣开，腰上的手搂得更紧，又往额头上亲一口。唇瓣依恋而亲昵地贴着他的皮肤，磨得张艺兴没了脾气，踮起脚亲亲朴灿烈的鼻尖，让他和自己回吊脚小楼。  
“你的风衣早干啦。叫你一直不来拿。”  
红绸被扔在竹床上，张艺兴从枕边拿出叠得整齐的风衣，抖开给朴灿烈看，然后搭在镜台前的椅背上。镜台上备有温水，张艺兴坐下来洗脸，朴灿烈站在旁边看他，等他擦干了就仔仔细细地端详。  
哪哪儿都好看，穿着素色，睫毛带水珠的样子像极一朵水中花的倒影。  
“怎么想到剪刘海的？”  
“叔公弄的...和姑娘们似的......”  
“怎么会。”朴灿烈揉他头，“好看。”  
而后任性地指着嫣红的唇黛：“涂这个给我看。”  
张艺兴无奈，只得重新在唇上描，又听朴灿烈说眼睛也要画，把笔往他手里一塞：“那你帮我画。”  
朴灿烈用不来笔，被张艺兴捏着手教了，小心翼翼凑近了去画。他紧张的呼吸轻轻扑在张艺兴脸上，手很稳，在眼尾向上一挑，勾起一抹媚人的红。他静静看着，几乎要窒息于张艺兴所展现的美而艳。  
他睁开眼，从对面人眼中看到自己——漂亮的旦角儿，唇角勾着笑，酒窝儿醉人。

他在野蛮的亲吻中断断续续喘息，低唤着朴先生，手臂柔软地攀着朴灿烈肩膀，感觉扣在腰间的手力量大的像是想把自己揉进骨血一般。  
张艺兴身上最吸引朴灿烈的，是他不经意流露于空气中的甘甜，有一点像茯苓的甜。  
想占有他，掠夺这仅此一份的温柔。  
朴灿烈把张艺兴按在镜台上，舌尖拭去他嘴角的津液，手指探寻着想解开素色的衣衫。张艺兴嘤嘤呜呜不敢多有动作，小舌生涩地交缠摩擦，一只手绕到胸口抵着朴灿烈，小心翼翼解他衬衫扣子。眼睛瞄着他做吞咽动作的喉结和起伏的胸膛，羞赧地移开，耳尖都红了。  
衣服松垮，张艺兴微微扭动身便滑落。大半个肩膀都露出来，锁骨末端的突起极好看地立在肩上，让朴灿烈埋头去吻他，顺着锁骨咬红了一片，亲到脖颈时听到他的旦角儿一声湿漉的哭音，手心滚烫捏住自己的手臂。  
旦角儿的万种风情可以从不整的衣物窥见一角，胸部定是比平日里露出的手臂更白，手指隔了布料能触到挺立的乳头。他的皮肤底下流动的莫不是血液，而是什么花的汁液，浅粉色的。甜蜜的汁液渗出皮肤，染透他整个人。  
要他转过身去手撑在桌面上，朴灿烈轻而易举褪去了张艺兴的底裤，手掌覆上白嫩的臀瓣，稍微使些劲儿就泛红，紧实而肉感让人爱不释手。张艺兴指节都绷得发白，断断续续让朴先生等等。  
他咬着唇，把上妆用的盒子匣子摞起来好好放到一边。朴灿烈笑，他就急匆匆解释说这东西现在很难弄到了，要是因为干些什么事弄翻了，定是要挨叔公一顿说道的。声音又软又甜，夹杂情欲还多一丝怯，完全不像戏台子上那脆生生的笑语晏晏。  
朴灿烈掏出一盒脂膏，把衬衫脱了随手扔到竹床上。本是想让张艺兴用脂膏护着自己不被秋风吹了皮肤发毛，没想过第一次用途竟是为他做润滑。尽管是倍加小心了，张艺兴还喊疼，而朴灿烈只能让他再忍忍，说过会儿就好。脂膏像是化了，黏糊糊往下淌，张艺兴羞得一下夹紧了腿，穴口咬住了朴灿烈三根手指，冲他的朴先生摆架子发脾气。  
“要做进来，不做滚。”他回头去看，结果下一秒就后悔了。  
这么大...怎么能进得来......  
还来不及反悔开口求饶，朴灿烈已经跻身而入，提着那一截窄腰，感觉贴在裤子布料上的双腿在发颤。知道他吃痛了忍着不叫，朴灿烈不敢发声，也不敢动，但已经进入的性器顶端被柔软高温的穴肉紧紧贴合了吮吸着，控制不住地小腹酸胀。张艺兴本就疼得直冒冷汗，身体里作恶的物什还在随血液奔涌而突突跳动着胀大，感觉身体都要被贯穿撕裂，连指甲磕在桌上的疼痛都被忽略。  
朴灿烈已经等不及了，借着融化的脂膏向内推进直到全部没入他的身体。张艺兴腰腹酸软，小腿肚子抽筋，手上勉强支撑自己，抽抽噎噎说朴先生欺负人，不想和朴先生做了。朴灿烈笑他口是心非，待他缓过一口气，就逼他看向铜镜，看那个衣衫凌乱、淫惑不堪的小妖精。  
张艺兴呜咽一声垂下头，腰身下塌，背脊到臀沟有一道诱人的弧，素色衣衫被汗泅湿了贴在身上，随他身体晃动的幅度而摇荡。后穴内含着的凶器小幅进出摩擦着充血的内壁，除去疼痛还有一丝无法言明的酥麻快意。张艺兴低着头要喘不过气，抬头紧闭着眼，脱了水的鱼一样大口呼吸，胸膛挺起送入朴灿烈手中，腰腹收缩，牵连后穴也跟着咬紧了他的性器。朴灿烈被他突然一夹，爽得头皮发麻倒吸一口冷气，腰上终于使了力气大开大阖地操干起他的旦角儿。一手扣紧了张艺兴的腰防止他撞上不断作响的木桌，一手粗暴地揉着他饱满到能挤出沟来的胸部，胯部的骨与他的臀肉撞在一起，肉体相撞的啪啪声响不绝于耳。镜子剧烈晃动起来，晃得谁也看不清谁。  
手撑不住了，张艺兴的手肘磕在桌上，痛得他哀叫一声，随即像打开了一道闸门，情欲快感的洪水挟着浪直从口中涌出。甜腻的声音变了调，尖利起来，像猫爪在抓心挠肺地痒到人心底。  
朴先生真高啊......要踮起脚才能让他操到深处去，腿脚没了力气，被他拎着腰，堪堪前脚掌着地，站也站不住，出口的呻吟也不禁染了浓浓的无措的哭腔。  
朴灿烈禁不住他这样放荡又可怜的呻吟，狠狠撞了十几下就射了出来，微凉的精液灌进穴内，张艺兴有种小腹被精液填满微微隆起的错觉。朴灿烈伸手抚慰他淌着水的性器，借着高潮让张艺兴射在他手上，恶劣地把手伸到张艺兴面前晃，拿他最让自己喜欢的纯情、干净与未经人事与他开玩笑。  
“艺兴哥射的时候，夹得很紧，又把我夹硬了。”  
话是那么说，他却抽身出来，眼疾手快揽住了要跌坐下去的张艺兴，手上情液糊在已经变得皱巴巴的素色衣服上，干脆一把拉下扔到地上。张艺兴只能依靠着朴灿烈勉强站立，没有精力顾及自己是否已一丝不挂，只注意朴灿烈裸露着精壮的上半身，裤头掉到胯下，坐在先前自己坐的椅子上，刚刚折磨着自己的那大家伙又直挺挺翘在空气里。  
“坐上来。”他的朴先生又换回命令的口气，他却不敢挪动半步——稍稍动一下，后穴里夹着的精液就要流出来淌到大腿上。他只好看着朴先生，无言地发出求助。  
朴灿烈坐出来一些，一把抄过张艺兴腿弯，让他双腿大敞坐在自己腿上，拉着他的手环过自己肩膀脖颈，凑上去问为什么不肯自己坐过来。  
张艺兴好像听到液体滴落到地上，被朴灿烈吮咬着喉结，断续说怕弄脏了朴先生的裤子。他紧张地闭着眼，觉得是自己惹了他不高兴。他听见朴先生孩子气地笑了，开口说话还是男人低沉诱惑的声音。  
“你真可爱。”  
他被扣住腰一把抱起了，双腿缠上朴灿烈的腰，穴口含住性器，贪婪地一下子全部吞进身体里。快感与疼痛都来得突然，张艺兴额头抵在朴灿烈肩上，尖叫一声就颤抖着身体再无声音。  
朴灿烈耐着性子等他一会儿，才听到张艺兴浅浅的抽泣声，还有——他小声地嘟囔着太大太深了，朴先生怎么这么坏啊......  
还有更坏的呢。  
朴灿烈手伸下去托住他的屁股，毫不留情地让他在狰狞的性器上起起落落，没有支撑点地被操干着，从镜中看见自己的性器被他的后穴吞吃得水光淋漓。张艺兴眼角盛不住泪，一下子断了线似的滚出泪珠，讨好地想去吻他。  
“啊朴先生...别、嗯——不要这样......好深......”  
他推着朴灿烈的肩膀，却又一下被拉回他怀中，胸口紧挨着他，腰臀翘出漂亮的曲线。  
朴灿烈不想让他那有一颗鲜活心脏跳动的胸口离开自己的怀抱，嘴唇虔诚地吻上他莹白如羊脂玉的胸部，张口含住了挺立的粉色乳头。舌尖轻轻逗弄，描绘着一圈乳晕。张艺兴惊喘出声，手指插进朴灿烈发间将他按向自己。  
被舔胸口...怎么会是这种感觉呢。  
朴灿烈更加卖力地去玩弄他的乳头，牙齿轻咬，又如孩童喝奶般吮吸，一边玩够了玩另一边。直到两颗小巧的乳头被舔得红肿，乳尖上翘，好看得让他想起几年没看见过的石榴果肉，也是剔透的莹粉色，熟透了泛深红，红宝石一样好看。  
胸部的刺痒与快感是张艺兴从未体验过，并令人感到羞耻的。他拿手背遮着眼睛，在连接不断的操干中恳求朴先生不要再玩弄他了，结果朴先生看穿他的害羞，看穿他从前的故作大方，拉着他的手带到他流着水的性器上，十根手指一起轻轻拢住了。  
自己的欲望在自己手中得到纾解，张艺兴掐紧了朴灿烈的肩膀，扬起白皙的脖颈，在一片情欲的沼泽中垂死挣扎着。他的精液甚至有些射到朴灿烈的胸口与下颌上，淫靡地淌下。朴灿烈苦于他后穴的乱夹一气，狠狠往他乳尖上咬了一口，埋在他体内深处，又一股精液激得张艺兴小声呜咽。  
旦角儿是初尝情事滋味，预料不到快意猛烈，也受不了男人这样的操干，趴在朴先生身上，人也晕晕乎乎、昏昏沉沉。眼角含着泪，一张小嘴儿跟说梦话似的，做爱时都不舍说出的求饶的话一股脑泄得干净。  
朴灿烈不动，就着这样的姿态紧紧抱着怀里的人，呼吸着他身上混了男人精液味道的淡淡甜香。心里有一道坚不可摧的围墙，被张艺兴伸出手轻轻一推，碎成了豆腐渣。  
小楼通风，张艺兴裸露的皮肤贴在身上像抱着个小火炉，但沁出的细汗在秋日里很快就凉了。张艺兴迷迷糊糊，不满地说冷。于是朴先生反手扯过风衣，盖在蜷起身体往自己怀里蹭的旦角儿身上，连着衣服一块儿搂紧了。  
张艺兴本就整个人挂在朴灿烈身上，风衣倒是把人盖严实了，只露个脑袋枕在朴灿烈肩上。嫣红的唇微微开启着，乌发覆额，凌乱的呼吸渐渐平缓下来，似是暖和了，就乖巧地睡着了。不时皱一皱鼻子，朴灿烈心上又融化了一层，轻手轻脚地抱他起来做简单的清理。  
“朴先生......”张艺兴松开了皱起的眉头，窝在这怀抱里安安心心做着他的梦。  
朴灿烈抱着他放到床上，风衣还盖着，被他一只手揪住了衣摆。这个梦里还想到自己的张艺兴，彻彻底底在朴灿烈心口挖了个洞。  
他看着张艺兴，捉起他的手，吻着他柔软温热的手心，虔诚地贴在心口上。  
......恐怕这风衣是要再洗一次了。  
朴灿烈掩上门离去，唇边还带着淡淡的，戏子唇黛的颜色。

张艺兴醒来时看见女孩儿把饭菜摆在桌上，怯怯地看他，又惊慌失措地收回了眼神。他想起身，却是腰腿酸软跌回床上。女孩儿连忙来扶他，说叔公让他歇两天，别累坏了嗓子。  
身上盖的衣物滑下去，他一把抄住挂在手臂上，揉着腰皱起一张秀气的脸，开口才发现声音真是哑得吓人：“我知道了，你去吧。代我谢过叔公。”  
屋子里被收拾过了，张艺兴挪到镜前坐下，免不了一阵龇牙咧嘴暗暗叫痛，看着镜子又红了脸。  
手上的风衣，带洋皂角的香味，还余潮湿的汗意。  
脖颈，锁骨，肩膀，胸口，全是朴先生盖的红章，留的印记。  
想起上次叔公说自己胳膊肘朝外拐，张艺兴笑得傻乎乎的，脸颊的酒窝上仿佛又闪过朴先生嘴唇柔软潮湿的触感。  
这个不知道身陷何处的傻子啊。

再登台是第三天，底下调笑的人尤其多。女人衣服哪遮得住那些吻痕，全戏场的人都知道这漂亮的旦角儿被男人睡了。张艺兴这时候觉得脸皮薄，嗔怪地看向朴灿烈——他光明正大坐在前排，似笑非笑，不随着看客们吹口哨儿，只把指尖搭在油腻的桌面上轻轻敲。瞧仔细了发现敲的不是鼓点，是台上红着脸的旦角儿的唱词。  
台下起哄的人多了，要听张艺兴唱小调儿，学些浪荡曲子。他晓得向朴先生求助也无用了，赌气地往台上那略有些破旧的雕花椅子上一坐，张口唱起老家听到的、不入流的淫词小调，硬是听愣了台下的看客们。尾音落罢，衣袖一挥便转身，半遮半掩裙裾下的腰臀，一撩帘子进了后台，只留外面一群人呼声大作，恶劣而淫态毕现地幻想他摆低了身段，匍匐在地求欢的样子。  
没人注意到朴灿烈起身绕去了小楼。  
朴灿烈就坐在桌边，等着他高傲而不可攀的旦角儿推门进来。  
他的旦角儿不跟他说话，冷着脸落了妆，衣服解到一半突然顿住，愠怒地冲他说转过去。朴灿烈不惹他，背过身去，却是暗笑他，想着哪儿是他没看过的了。  
“你来作甚。”“怕你秋天里嗓子会不舒服了，来看你。”  
“还有，我想你了。”  
张艺兴这才不再甩脸给他看，扳过他肩膀，捧着他的脸毫无章法地乱亲几下，解气地哼哼两声，摊开手心讨礼物。  
朴灿烈笑了，解开桌上的小纸包，拿出几块糕点。“茯苓糕，甜的，对嗓子好。”旦角儿迫不及待就着朴先生的手吃了一块，开心得眼睛都眯起来。“好吃~”  
嘴角边上带着星星点点的碎屑，朴灿烈故意凑过去舔掉。“嗯，是好吃。”旦角儿一张白净的脸又和抹了胭脂似的，却是又乖又餍足地靠进朴先生怀里，抓着朴先生领口不放，非要把他拉下来，唇瓣轻轻贴上又分开。  
“朴先生......”他站在窗前，冲楼下挥手。脸上温度堪堪消去，又被秋风里显得俊朗的朴先生掀起一层浪。  
茯苓糕清甜的味道散开，他又伸手拢住，如迷途的孩子抱紧了光，傻傻地把寒冷的手揣在心口。

叔公死了。  
先不管死因是什么，他手下的戏场会有人来接摊子。  
听说是拍卖场的老六，几个姑娘最先惶惶起来，连张艺兴也被她们发了疯似的哭泣吓到了。“你怎么会不知道？你怎么会不知道！老六不比叔公，定是要拿我们接客卖钱的！给那群老洋鬼做小脚妓女！”一个女孩儿要连夜逃走，张艺兴没拦住她，那绝望的一句“谁也不能避免”成了她垮塌的最后一粒沙尘。  
夜里白鬼的枪响了，他们猖狂地笑着，开着不入耳的玩笑。  
“又是一条中国的小母狗！”  
他整夜没睡，才发觉从前叔公那样待他们也是好的。可是不会有人记着，也不会有人为此流一滴泪。  
隔天一早，老六就来接场子了。矮小而猥琐，端详了戏场里剩下的那些人，站定在张艺兴面前。“我可认得你，要不是你叔公，你早在拍卖场为我换了一大笔钱了。”他下流的目光让张艺兴浑身不自在，后退了一步离他远些。  
他倒是不在意，继续露着他那不堪的嘴脸。“我这里的规矩都是老一套——能给我足够的钱，想怎么活随你。要是不够，就按我说的去做，进拍卖场也得把钱给我拿来——”  
“特别是你，小伢子。”他吸了一口烟草，吐出的烟雾呛到张艺兴脸上，“你卖的价钱肯定能比他们都要高。”  
人贩子都一个样，眼里面只有金钱利益。只有在钱面前，人才是人。  
那天晚上朴灿烈准备走的时候，张艺兴扯住他的衣角：“朴先生...可以，带我走吗？”朴灿烈不知道他为何会说这样的话，问他原因，也只说叔公不在了，一句话也不愿多透露。  
“朴先生可以带我走吗？”张艺兴只是固执地发问，满心以为无论他能做到与否，都能有一个确切的答案。可朴灿烈把他揉在怀里，沉闷地说：“你等等我。”  
你等等我。不是“可以”，也不是“做不到”。  
“等”，这是一个只有无穷无尽惘然的词。  
张艺兴在他怀里默默红了眼角。  
没关系，他想，无论朴先生是敢或不敢，只要还给他一点希望，他就一直等着朴先生来接他。  
可是从那天后，他的朴先生再没来过。

朴灿烈从后门回去时很不巧地听见商人正在训斥儿子。这个小白鬼去中国妓院时被盯上了，害他花了一大笔钱去摆平那两个警察。朴灿烈多多少少懂些英文，听出那个重利的商人骂得难听，小少爷气急败坏地砸东西。他没兴趣，本也不是该他过问的事。他径直回了自己阴暗的小房间，静静地思考着张艺兴说的话。  
第二天早上，一个仆从踹开了门，趾高气昂地用一串流利的英文让朴灿烈立即去大厅。他花了不少时间理解，然后在那人骂骂咧咧的声音中匆匆去见商人。  
商人很精明，一副气派的老爷样子，朴灿烈低着头努力分辨他的话，终于勉强拼凑出一段意思来。是怕小少爷又惹事，让朴灿烈去看着些，别再在中国妓院那吃了亏。商人挥挥手，让他去找小少爷。  
小少爷就是一个纨绔子弟，整天和他的那些朋友们混在一起，外表还是个人样子，内里已不知朽成怎样一截烂木了。  
他坐在软沙发里，穿着铮亮皮鞋的双脚搁在桌上，手里拿着把锋利的短刀把玩。看到朴灿烈，他西方化的脸上露出鄙夷的神色。  
“你是Chanyeol？那个替我父亲做中国生意的？”朴灿烈默认了他说的话——那可卑的高傲的金发蓝眼的小白鬼。那是他与生俱来的，令人发指的，卑贱的高贵习性。  
“好...很好。”他大笑起来，抬起下巴，傲气的眼角睨视着朴灿烈，“父亲是让你帮我的，而不是让你到处妨碍我的视线——你清楚的，是吧？”  
他的语调故意拉长放慢，显得古怪而奇异。  
“那以后只要我去那里，你就不允许离开二十米。”  
朴灿烈听懂他的意思。哪怕这个小白鬼上了中国女人的床，也要他在门口听着，好让这个小白鬼在下了女人的床榻以后欣赏他的丑态。  
小白鬼拍着手，早已有了他父亲的丑恶嘴脸，猖狂地笑着说Good。挥挥手让他出去，嘴角挂着一句字正腔圆的中国话。  
“中国狗。”

从那天以后朴灿烈一直跟着小少爷东奔西跑，默默承受下所有奚落和嘲弄，总想着能偷出时间去找张艺兴。  
又一次踏上当年登岸的渡口，旁边的妓院矮房依然是看不出颜色的破旧，低低的檐下挂着肮脏的大红灯笼，显得不伦不类。裹小脚的妓女窑姐从窗口探出半边身子，笑吟吟、火辣辣地揽客，花白的胸脯不束裹胸布，坦荡荡地立在衣领中妄图夺人眼球。是不是缺那二尺布料都已经无所谓，每日每时穿上又脱下的生活让她们早就习惯了。  
“嘿，男孩，到这儿来看看呀！你父亲刚从这里出去啦！”这是那些低俗的人会的为数不多的英语之一，从中国窑姐口中调笑又流畅地用别扭的语调口音说出来，却是颇受小白鬼们的喜爱。往往被这样招呼的小鬼都会看看周围没有认识的成年人，随后跑过去，花一点点省下买糖用的零花钱，上一次中国女人的床。他们用浑浊的蓝色眼睛看着这些女人大大方方关了门窗脱下衣服，拉着他们的手去触碰自己的乳房，张开双腿以成熟女人的姿态勾引他们这些乳臭未干的小毛孩子。中国女人和外国的不一样——小白鬼之间避开父母会互相说笑，大概是缠了小脚把身体构造也改变了，不管浓妆艳抹下是怎样的年岁，女人的脸庞上是被淫荡放浪的汗染湿的细小绒毛，正是泄欲玩乐的好去处。  
显然这个小少爷也没能免俗。朴灿烈站在门口发呆，来往的人以奇怪的目光看他。小少爷走出来，心满意足的样子，“走。”  
马蹄一下一下沉重地踩在地面上，沿着渡口走，脚下断断续续掠过中国劳工。黑长而毛糙的辫子垂在脑后，眼窝深陷，皮肤枯黄。他们还是生着，暂且还活着，却只品尝到上天馈赠的苦涩。一张张面无表情、死气沉沉的脸，顺从地垂头，躬身马下。  
“看见了吗中国狗。若不是我父亲，你就是这样的。”小少爷扬着下巴，目不斜视，说话都懒得用力。  
快走到洋人房屋区的时候，他被一栋吊脚小楼下簇拥的人群吸引了。中国的男人们争相把钱投进小伙计端好的竹筐里，那叼着烟斗的人笑开了花，口中不断说着谢谢捧场，“一会旦角儿把牌子扔下来，就让各位排着队上去嘞。我们这旦角儿啊不是一般的好看，上去捏捏小手讨他欢心，他高兴了你可就走运咯！他要是邀你晚上再来...嘿嘿......”  
小少爷兴致勃勃地问那是什么地方，朴灿烈本是神游着，被他一问，四下环顾，心一下子收紧了。  
这是...张艺兴住的......  
“那是原是一家戏院，后来换了人接手。那小楼住的...是一位男旦。”朴灿烈不觉间隐去了大部分信息，剩余的这些话被翻译给小少爷。  
“住的是个男的？”小白鬼瞪大了眼看看楼下神色狂热，以至于丝毫没有注意到洋人骑马而来的那些男人们。  
“不可置信。不过你们应该也干得出这恶心的事来。操男人，是不是？和男人上床？”  
他笑起来，笑得很大声。“真是件好玩的事啊，我猜猜你会不会加入呢，嗯？Chanyeol？”朴灿烈不做声，也没有任何反应。小白鬼自讨无趣，皱起覆盖雀斑的鹰钩鼻：“够了，我要出去了。你不准再跟着我。”他驾马而去，哒哒落地的清脆响声让朴灿烈胯下的马也躁动不安地迈动前腿。他勒住缰绳，转头望向楼上。  
“把牌子放下来吧，可等急你了——”那是拍卖场的老六——朴灿烈总算是认出来了——他令人作恶的、浸淫欢欲的烟草嗓子冲楼上说话，随后那紧闭的小窗开了条缝。  
朴灿烈手心都冒出了汗，要是这个死家伙煽动一众男人去对他的旦角儿说这般不堪的话，做那种龌龊的事——他想，他会杀了他们的。这对这片地区上无法可言的中国人来说根本算不上什么。  
洋人喜欢欣赏他们的自相残杀，甚至会为了一场争夺女人的闹剧而特意租下某户人家的阳台，就好像观赏古罗马斗兽一样，大喊着要求下注。但是他们也害怕看到与劳工不同的、果敢而不惧死的中国男人，害怕他们用斧子长刀砍下的那些断肢残躯和飞溅的血液。“荒唐又下贱的东西们。”他们骂骂咧咧地、心有余悸地离开那“斗兽场”时曾那么说。  
那扇小窗在男人们狂热的呼喊中开启了，露出旦角儿清丽却憔悴的脸。那一瞬间朴灿烈几乎要流下泪来。他不知道自己之前还抱着什么侥幸心理，以为再见张艺兴时能依旧是笑着的，欢欣的。  
他是张艺兴的朴先生啊，却只能眼睁睁看着旦角儿沦落如此境地。在小楼里如禁脔一般毫无生气地展现他病态的美丽，然后被迫去标上“人尽可夫的、荡妇一样的戏子”这样一个标签。  
张艺兴不带妆，面色却显得愈发白了。手中攥着一挂儿木牌，探头看向楼下，把木牌丢下去，眼神定格在人群外的朴灿烈身上。  
他们四目相对，让张艺兴茫然冷漠的双眼模糊了。  
——他等到了，这是他的朴先生。  
朴灿烈心里在滴着血，为了装下张艺兴而剜开又缝合的伤口裂开了。隔太远他看不清张艺兴的表情，只知道他没哭，也不笑，平静冰冷的脸上有斑驳光影，但却遮不住他半分神韵。他看着楼下疯狂的人们的那眼神，是倨傲的、嘲讽的、悲天悯人的。他还是那个令朴灿烈无比熟悉、神魂摇曳的旦角儿，却穿着一身红裳，像空中的流火云一般遥不可及，又平添一份艳丽。  
张艺兴终于收回手关上窗，楼下的人也拿了牌子在伙计面前站定了排队，手上怀里必定揣着些逗人开心的东西。  
朴灿烈凝视许久，默然离开了。秋风悲鸣着，他忘了穿一件遮风的风衣。身体发冷，眼角生疼。  
马匹小跑着踩在石块上，颠碎了他飘忽着的心神。

这天晚上朴灿烈从后门偷偷出来，不能骑马，穿马靴跑到张艺兴那小楼下，脚底发烫，又热又疼。老六手中数着钱，指挥伙计换班，看见他就笑脸相迎。“哎呦，您今个儿来太晚了，我们这旦角儿啊恐怕是睡了，毕竟是累了一天了，您看——”“闭嘴！”他满是泥垢的脖颈上被朴灿烈架上一把匕首。“让我上去找他，撤掉你的人，一整晚都不准过来。否则我现在就可以杀了你。”老六吓得手脚僵硬直翻白眼，挥手让伙计快走。“好说好说，这都好说......”朴灿烈松了力道让他喘口气，他缓了缓，又换回那副奸商嘴脸，“但您看，这价钱——不合适了，是吧......”  
爱财不惜命的老混蛋。朴灿烈解下钱袋取了几块洋银扔过去：“滚。”“诶，这就滚、这就滚.....”  
三步并作两步上了楼，楼梯比之前更加老旧，发出骨骼要断裂的痛苦声响，他有多久没见张艺兴了？几个月？几年？颓然发现不过数把个周而已，他竟如同失去了张艺兴几年一样难耐，迫不及待地想见他，仿佛下一秒见不到他就会绝望地死去一般光景。  
门虚掩着，微微透出些光亮。朴灿烈知道，他在等自己。  
抬手叩门，听见竹床轻响，便推门进入。  
那吊脚小楼变了，缺了不少东西。不算简陋，只是清静得很，腐烂的木色与耀眼的红相互辉映。  
朴灿烈几乎被满眼的红晃了心神，只觉得是屋内暗了，燃着的红烛凄风苦雨中一样飘摇，让他看不清床边的张艺兴。  
张艺兴今日穿了大红色，衣料松松垮垮挂在肩上，不爱系上扣子，就露着肩膀，漾着上了妆的水红的眼角看着他。  
朴灿烈甚少见着这种红色，不带血腥，不带喜悲，不带淫惑。只是就这么安静的纯洁的邪恶的红色，让人血脉贲张，想要染指那藏在后面散发清甜的茯苓。  
他受不了这种蛊惑，迈步上前。张艺兴脱了鞋子，双腿搁上竹床，有一声轻响。脚踝细腻，线条流畅，一截大腿露在开叉处，他又微微曲起了膝盖，弄皱这红色的被单。  
这真是坐实了他在外国人口中的卑下啊——那样无知无畏地裸露出漂亮的腿，这样下流的部位——可别是鲛人拔光了自己所有的鳞片换来的吧。  
朴灿烈干咽一口唾沫，想起他仗着鬼佬听不懂，唱过的那些淫词艳语，或许是有一句叫做被翻红浪。但这般轻轻柔柔、春水起皱，只能算得上是一阵红潮罢了。  
“来啊，”张艺兴唤他，“朴先生既然是来了，我也不能让你吃了亏不是。”  
他的腿搁上朴灿烈的腿，轻轻晃着脚尖儿。  
朴灿烈观赏他那双白皙的裸足，布满大大小小的伤痕。或许是他学的戏，那一绕步一斜身烙下的，又或许是某些客人特殊的癖好。淡色的疤在他皮肤上甚是明显，更别提是衬在红绸之上——是，那被单是这一段时间已经几乎得不到的中国绸缎。朴灿烈送的。要是放在别处，定是要做几件不蔽体的衣裳揽客，也只有张艺兴把它毫不在意且不加裁剪地踩在脚底下。  
于是他就是践踏着一片土地在存活，他脚下踩着的好像永远是他家乡的土壤，让他一切逆来顺受。可朴灿烈又觉得他是践踏着白鬼的嬉笑调弄走过来，连同着一起踩过了自己那颗沉重跳动的心，来来回回碾压，血液几乎要渗透一片土壤。  
可那又如何？朴灿烈终于投入那个自己缺乏已久的怀抱。他是那个被怜悯着的信徒，贪婪地夺取救世主不曾外露的温情。  
埋身茯苓之下——生为活鬼，死时完人。

朴灿烈吻住张艺兴两瓣柔软的嘴唇，温和而热情地用舌尖濡湿了唇上翘起的死皮。小心地避开它的裂口，怕弄痛了他。等到张艺兴微微启唇回应，朴灿烈才敢撬开他齿列去寻找缠缱的舌。  
张艺兴睁着眼，清楚地看见朴灿烈额上的汗珠滴落下来，眼底犹犹豫豫浮起一丝波动。而朴灿烈是紧闭着眼的——怕眼前看到的再不复是自己心中的那个旦角儿。感觉到张艺兴的态度是若即若离，不让人占一点便宜，也不舍决意离开；他不主动渴求爱抚，却又在即将分离时探出先前躲避着自己的舌尖，乖巧顺从地舔着自己的唇，颇有些小小的卖弄风情。  
张艺兴的手一直放在膝盖上，用力到指尖发白也没下决心去抱住朴灿烈。朴先生是怎么看待自己的？他不断思考着这个问题。一个已沦落至出卖肉体的男旦，一朵被众多男人践踏过、伤口淌着血的白色野花。  
他们的唇在各自心事中分开，拉出一条暧昧的银丝。朴灿烈伸手把张艺兴的红裳褪至肩头，被他捏住手腕制止了。“就这样。”张艺兴不肯与他对视，手指绞着衣角。  
他没穿底裤。朴灿烈从进门就发现了。  
肩膀像承担了无名的重量与疼痛，略略垮下，轻微颤抖着。而张艺兴的双腿依旧搁在朴灿烈腿上，他拢起衣裳，像是这一层布料还能挽留一点尊严，让他不至于弃了自己所有的廉耻，如雌兽一样贴上去。  
朴灿烈愣了半晌，明白过来。他不愿意在自己面前一丝不挂。旦角儿的傲气未减半分，怕只是换了表达的方式。于是他站起身，脱下了所有衣物，初临于世一样赤裸裸地面对张艺兴，靠近了去吻他眉心，像信徒对残缺的神虔诚地起誓：无论怎样，你是信仰，是方向。  
他将张艺兴双腿环过自己腰际，竹床勉强承受两个男人的重量，脆弱地摇晃两下。枕边一个精致的小盒子晃了一下，盖子落下来，露出里面用去不少的脂膏。朴灿烈注意到了，大概是被人慌忙而潦草地使用过后，忘记了盖好盒盖。  
手指顺着腿内侧滑到穴口，像是已经做过开拓与润滑，没有丝毫的抗拒和不适应，急切地翕张着含入两根手指。他颤抖起来，如受伤的兽从胸膛发出痛苦的沉闷的呻吟。  
“艺兴...张艺兴......”  
朴灿烈的进入仍旧是疼的，张艺兴忍不住抓住他强迫自己分开双腿的手臂，眼睛像两块蒙尘的黑曜石，却强硬地拦住了眼泪。旦角儿的腰肢固然是柔韧的，但终究受不起这种几乎要将整个人对折的姿势，腰间又酸又软，隐隐作痛。接下来又急又猛的抽插让他再无法保持这姿势，大腿夹住朴灿烈的腰，绷直了脚尖，小腿无力地随他的动作晃着。他的手不知何处安放，最后绞住了身下的红绸，收起肩膀，尽量张开双腿减少痛楚。被顶到穴内敏感的地方，就从喉间挤出一声短促的呻吟，身体抬起靠近了朴灿烈，紧咬着下唇的贝齿微微松开，漏出一丝喟叹。  
他觉得生命里好像这一刻最真实了吧——他的朴先生，急切地表达对他的占有。朴先生的眼角红了，想为他伸手去擦。手指却是僵硬的，不能动弹，整个身体在泄了一次之后软绵绵任凭朴先生摆布。他猜测自己脸上必定是泛着艳丽的红色，因为他感觉自己脸上曾被朴先生亲吻抚摸过的地方都在发烫。  
朴先生，说不定已经把他当成渡口边那些妓女一般淫荡又腐坏的人了吧。  
最后那几下顶得深重，痛得张艺兴紧紧皱着眉头，背脊颤抖，伴随着从朴灿烈下巴上滴落的苦涩的液体，身体内那些器官大概被烧透了，皮肤上布满自内而外灼烧的痕迹。  
张艺兴强压下心里的情绪，尽量让自己的语气显得平静些。  
“朴先生，满意了吗，看到现在这样的我。”  
他衣衫凌乱却完整，神色是激情过后的倦态，似乎再没有当时昏沉却快乐的样子。“不......”朴灿烈痛苦地摇着头。  
“这样的话就请回吧。”张艺兴理着身上的衣服，要推开朴灿烈下床去，“以后，也请别再......”“张艺兴！你给我好好听着！若是我说的有半句是假的，你就让我变得和那群白鬼一样！”朴灿烈按住了张艺兴的肩膀限制他的动作，像暴躁的兽一样粗重地喘息着，眼中的水光里映着旦角儿冷淡的表情，密密麻麻的针似地刺到心底。  
他向张艺兴急迫地解释着发生的一切，从他离开的那个晚上，到他终于回来的这个晚上。  
最后张艺兴看着他恳切的神色，问他：“我怎么知道你说的是真是假。事态真假是非，又怎会只在我信或不信呢。”  
朴灿烈黯淡了眼光，缓缓松开了手。他没有资格和张艺兴说这些的。他早该想到，他的旦角儿——如今不再是了——已经恨透了他。  
他的那颗心脏。一下一下跳动着，张艺兴还稳稳在里面，冲他笑，和他闹。他的心疼他的心焦他的心悸，都是这个迷人又可恶的家伙造成的。  
而如今，这个小家伙要安静下来了。要变成一个漂亮的洋娃娃，呆呆透过玻璃眼睛朝外看。朴灿烈想象不出那样安静无趣的生活他该怎么过。

“朴先生是个大傻瓜。”  
忽然从背后被紧紧拥住了，旦角儿的体温暖暖地传过来，“没有人比你更傻。”  
如果有一天张艺兴不再相信朴灿烈，那他张艺兴就承认是自己最傻了。  
他们彼此都是失而复得的爱人，再一次激烈地热情地拥吻。张艺兴搂着朴灿烈的脖颈，声音飘飘忽忽的。  
“朴先生，我再告诉你一个秘密——”  
“我没有接过客，从始至终都是朴先生一个人的。”

旦角儿的下巴被朴先生带薄茧的大手轻轻扣住了，嘴唇紧贴着他的，温柔地厮磨。张艺兴调皮的小舌探进朴灿烈口中，学他那色情的挑逗还有模有样，又颇为可爱地歪歪脑袋，像是要亲鸟从口中渡食的幼雏。朴灿烈卷住他的舌尖推回去，火热的舌恶狠狠交缠在一起，缝隙间挤出几丝唾液，又含住了他的下唇吮吸，让吞咽不下的液体顺嘴角溢出。那么热烈的吻，把对爱人的情愫发泄得干净。朴灿烈睁开眼，发现张艺兴眯着眼偷瞄自己。睫毛下半掩的黑眸里藏着一腔春水，慌慌张张搅动一池涟漪，又从眼角羞到耳根。  
“好看吗？”朴灿烈贴着他耳尖上突出的那块软骨呼气，痒得张艺兴猛地一缩，张口往朴灿烈肩头上咬。“怎么了，你前面射了我一身，还说不得了？”“又怎么比得上你过分？你、你...”张艺兴声音抖了几下，面色潮红地咬住唇，恼怒地瞪着朴灿烈。  
真的太过分了，明明全部射在里面，现在又来逗他，摆出一副无赖表情来，手里干着下流又惹人欲火的事......他终于禁不住手指在后穴内对着敏感点的刺激，呻吟破开牙关，婉转又浪荡。“嗯...啊~朴、朴先生......”他贴近了朴灿烈，奶猫一样舔他下颌，挺翘的小屁股迎合着手指的操弄，“帮我把衣服脱了吧。”他注视着朴灿烈，后者也同样专注地看着他，手上动作轻柔庄重地解开了他的衣服，为他脱下这一层遮羞布，让他美妙的胴体与自己坦诚相对。  
张艺兴放松地靠在朴灿烈身上，任对方托着他的脊背让他躺回床上。懒懒地睁眼，像红罂粟中染着花汁的白雪，雪上有致散落了黑曜石与红玛瑙。朴灿烈是屏着呼吸在欣赏他，心下有惶恐也有狂喜。他是在亵渎一个神明，在色欲之中，以情为诱，以爱为饵。  
“亲我。”神明开口，变回了他的旦角儿。于是朴灿烈听话地伏在他身上，一寸一寸吻过他的皮肤，寻到他敏感的乳头尽其所能地挑逗，让他的旦角儿按捺不住地捧起他的脸，声音是浸泡在佳酿中的蜜糖：“进来。”  
已经经历过一场性爱的后穴热切地裹住了他缓缓进入的性器，让他顺畅的一插到底。张艺兴口中溢出迷醉的气音，主动勾住朴灿烈的腰，冲他舔唇。“你...快点，弄疼我也没关系。”“我舍不得。”  
最初的几下挺送稍显钝重，等他适应了才真的用力去顶弄。张艺兴毫不掩饰地随着快感而呻吟，眼泪痛痛快快流出来，划一道痕迹到耳后去。这次朴灿烈格外有耐性，张艺兴说快些就发狠地操他，让慢点就放缓了速度抚慰地亲吻。他扣住张艺兴的手腕，手指插入他指缝间，十指相扣将他紧紧按在身下。  
感到张艺兴大腿内侧开始痉挛，朴灿烈俯下身封住他的双唇，性器往敏感点上不断碾磨，让他一身尖叫闷在口中，射得朴灿烈身上又是一片狼藉，后穴绞住他的性器毫无预兆地收缩，逼得他精关失守缴械投降。  
两人浸在高潮余韵里，肉贴肉抱在一起，体液湿了被单，身上泛潮发凉，可是没人在意。茯苓的清甜又混合着男人的精液散开在室内，让两人又靠近了些，紧紧嵌在对方怀中。  
“朴先生。”张艺兴枕在朴灿烈手臂上，“六叔接了场子以后要逼我去接客，我就托人卖了以前的东西，凑了钱给他，现在就白天同人坐坐，聊聊天，倒也活得下去......”“对不起。”朴灿烈转过头，亲亲他鼻尖，捉住他的手放在唇边呵气，“我让你等太久了。”“嗯......所以，朴先生还是不能带我走的吧。”  
张艺兴笑笑，显得很懂事，招人喜欢又惹人心疼。“没事，我知道。我不会给朴先生添麻烦的，只要被朴先生记着就好。”他的目光湿润，又是憧憬又是仰慕，让朴灿烈意识到自己在他心中占有的那一席之地竟已是最至高无上的了。  
张艺兴，怎么这么会惹人掉眼泪呢。  
朴灿烈搂紧了欲睡的张艺兴，回应着他想吃茯苓糕的要求，吻一下他漂亮的指尖，吻一下他未褪色的娇艳眼角——心尖儿上有个人，伸着双手，期盼地朝他讨甜食吃。酒窝儿挂在笑靥上，开了两朵花。

朴灿烈一大早醒过来，想到应该回去了。两个大男人挤在一起睡有些滑稽，他一有动作，张艺兴就被弄醒了。旦角儿一点也不闹，甚至温柔地叮嘱朴先生别忘记了带东西，是该早些回去了，不要惹了白鬼起疑。“朴先生昨晚没有骑马过来吧？以后不用这样的......有空便来看看，不要冒险晚上跑过来......”  
他也想要朴先生能一直在身边啊，但这是生活逼的，逼他不敢奢求太多，所以只好趁短暂的相遇的时间，将朴先生埋藏到心里。  
他没有办法停止爱，但他也不能放弃生活，况且比起他的私心，朴先生的安全才是最重要的事。  
六叔今日是不会放人上来的了，张艺兴很清楚，除非他不想再做自己这生意。这一天又是荒诞的过去了，要让他从一个幸福的童话里回过神来。  
快傍晚时一个小姑娘怯生生推门进来，是新面孔，估摸着是拍卖场里剩下的，未能被挑上眼，卖出个好价钱。她破布衫下的手臂上有青紫交加的鞭痕，即使营养不良也在抽条生长的身体堪堪裹在破烂的衣衫内，脸上扑了厚厚一层白粉，抹着已哭花了的可笑的劣质胭脂。她朝张艺兴欠身，将手上纸包放到桌上。  
“诶，能过来帮我一下吗。”张艺兴温和地冲她伸出一只手，她犹豫许久，看看张艺兴白净的皮肤，默默把手背到身后来回擦了几遍，才上前去搀他到桌边。张艺兴注意到她并未如同常见的中国女人那样缠着小脚，顿时明白了她不受待见的原因。  
“你别走。”开口叫住她，张艺兴手上拆着纸包，冲边上椅子抬抬下巴，“坐吧。”小姑娘似乎是不敢，立在他身侧，唯唯诺诺，也不说话。  
油腻的纸包内是整齐摞起的茯苓糕，张艺兴眉梢一挑，小姑娘紧张得声音发抖。“先、先前一位骑马的先生...让我拿上来给您......”  
“哦——”张艺兴把油绳绕在手指上，笑着问，“你在怕什么？他吓着你了？”  
“不、不是的！”小姑娘红着脸摆手，“我很感激那位先生......六叔也在楼下，若是不是先生，我又得挨一顿鞭子......”张艺兴算是懂了，六叔没从她身上捞到钱，要拿她出气，恰巧朴灿烈过来，就是一出英雄救美。“那他人呢？”  
“那位先生马上就走了，似乎很忙...”小姑娘看着懒洋洋趴在桌上的张艺兴，眼底透出一份羡慕，“他应该很在意您，为了一份糕点，秋天里骑着马竟也是满头的汗。”  
不过昨夜迷迷糊糊提了一句，他还真的抽了空去买了送来。  
“可能是吧。”张艺兴脸上的小酒窝跑了出来，头发长了些盖在后颈，有些痒。他想着下次再剪好了。看着满身瘀伤的瘦弱姑娘，莫名有些心疼。她笑起来还是一派纯真样子，骨头架子还是未长开的少女身形。张艺兴想象不出她若被六叔卖去了渡口妓院后会是怎样光景。  
她很快会死，然后尸体会像从前那个男孩一样，衣不蔽体，不知所踪。因为羞于开口的女孩不可能在那群不在意性病也不耻于性事的妓女堆里拉到客人，于是她就会成为没有价值的人，连维持生命的食物也得不到，死后不会有人在意，住过的地方很快会有新人住进去，而她只能被塞进黑色麻袋中，放到满是血迹的担架上，被麻木的抬尸人带走。  
这鲜活的生命还在面前，让人怎么想到不久后就要见证她的忽然老朽之后死亡。  
“我想办法让你留下来吧，货船再过几日便到了，等六叔手上拿了新生意，应该就不会太留意你了。”  
张艺兴用询问的目光看她，小姑娘一时间无所适从，手脚都不知道该怎么摆。“谢谢您......”“干嘛这样，太严肃了。你不如叫我一声哥吧？”他笑起来，拉过小姑娘的手，垫一块干净帕子，放上一块并不算精致的糕点，“吃吧，一会儿我带你去找六叔。”小姑娘未曾有过这般待遇，一口一口小心翼翼吃着茯苓糕，抬头冲他笑，细小洁白的牙齿上粘了糕点碎屑。  
要活下去啊。

张艺兴托着下巴又在出神。天要黑了，空气也渐渐凉了，是不是再熬几日，就可算是又活过一个秋天？

手上捏拢了那一串儿入场券似的木牌，数了数大概是二十六块。张艺兴倒了杯温水小口抿着，想着这一天尽是与男人们不知谈论些什么，就快要这样过去了。将右腿从左腿上放下来，轻轻揉着发酸的膝盖。桌上一盘炒瓜子已经成了大半盘瓜子壳，剩下的那十几颗被张艺兴摊在手心里，做好了应付最后一人的准备。  
半掩的门被叩响了，张艺兴将衣服领口好好拢上，脸上挂起温柔和顺的笑意。他没笑到心底里去，因为脸颊上没有那两个盛着蜜的酒窝，但对那些人来说是已经足够了，他们为的是在这里得到一些奇怪的心理慰藉。张艺兴通常只是吃着东西，带着漂亮的笑容和包容的眼神听他们讲话，待时间一到就作出“请下楼”的手势，偶尔对他们有些回应，便足以让他们激动得恨不能跪伏在他脚边。他呼出一口气，清亮的声音轻轻念一句“请进”。  
他抬起眼，让惯常的柔和目光落到来人的脸上。他们就这样四目相对，他的表情忽然生动起来，扬起的嘴角牵出可爱的酒窝，弯弯的眼尾也挑动了眉梢，微长的头发让他像个不擅长打理自己的小孩子。手上的瓜子被全部扔回了盘子里，有两颗还撒在外面。“今天怎么舍得让六叔赚你这笔钱？还是连朴先生都有烦心事想来找我说？”  
朴灿烈对他那些任性的小架势总是招架不住，悉数搂进怀里，手指揉他的头发，抱够了再把人放开，笑着点他鼻尖：“我近日原本在赌场那里做些买卖，被一个警察盯上了，要换个地方躲一阵子。暂时住在后渡口那里，那地方人少，不容易找。”  
张艺兴不管他怀里带有秋风的寒气，埋在他臂弯里，偷偷把手伸向桌上熟悉的小油纸包，马上就被朴灿烈看穿了说他就是只小馋猫。“怎么吃那么多也不曾见你变得圆润一点。”朴灿烈解开两个巧结展开纸包推过去，又从口袋里掏出几颗软糖，被旦角儿迅速抓过去，如获至宝似的捧在手里：“谢谢朴先生的糖~”  
后渡口住的人是不少的，可除了劳工便是抬尸人，鲜少有洋人愿意去那地方。张艺兴口中含着糖，手上方方正正折起糖纸压在茶杯底下。那朴先生还算是安全。他勉强算是放心了，又开始和朴先生闹腾起来，坐到他腿上去双手搂着他的肩膀，非要掰着手指头给他讲自己这两天的事。说到最后竟然显得委屈了，嘟着嘴，眼角都微微垂下了。“你说说，他们非要说这些事，好像和我有什么关系似的！我真的一点都不想管啦，我只想见朴先生，只想和朴先生说话。”  
“好，那就和我说。”朴灿烈觉得他实在是可爱得不行，一手护紧了旦角儿的腰，一手把他微微上翘的手指尖握在手心里凑到唇边亲一下，再亲一下。旦角儿猛地抽回手，脸上染着一丝红晕。“朴先生有什么要说的。”  
朴灿烈从一堆瓜子壳中找出方才被扔回去的那几颗，置于齿间轻轻合拢，完整的壳内露出饱满的仁儿，再轻咬一下，壳掉出来，咸香的瓜子仁落在舌尖上。张艺兴凑上去抢，却被躲开了，哼哼唧唧别过脸，又被亲住嘴，从舌尖送来完整的瓜子仁儿。  
“我要说......你平常对待客人们都是这样的吗？”张艺兴不解地眨眨眼，朴灿烈梳理着他脑后的头发，“就是这样啊，笑得那么好看，嗯？”他学着先前门缝中偷窥到的张艺兴的动作，嘴角抿着一抹笑，煞有其事地理理衣领，半垂眼帘将视线投向自己的膝盖——当然他看见的只有旦角儿一截窄腰而已。  
“......呀！”张艺兴往他背上捶了两下，“不准学我！”朴灿烈不躲他，反却迎上前去吻住了他的唇。从骨子里蹿出的颤栗迅速游走着遍布全身，让他不由自主地去回应。这是向他展示了全部身心的朴灿烈。无论是温柔体贴的，孩童般稚气的，脆弱易伤的，野兽般蛮横的，都是这样鲜亮，散发着尚存的致命的魅力与吸引。  
柔软的唇缓缓分开，他们额头贴着额头，爱人的笑意深入眼底。“朴先生还在...真的太好了。”张艺兴喃喃着，“等下次来，帮我剪头发吧？”“好。”朴灿烈笑着应允他，“等下次，还有个小东西可以带给你。有什么事让你留下的那个小姑娘来找我吧，她知道怎么走。”“大字不识，画地图了吧？”张艺兴从他腿上下来，重新为他打好了风衣领子的结，“好了，天也晚了，回去吧。”  
在楼上目送他格格不入地穿梭在缓慢前行的中国劳工中，灵巧地不见了踪迹，张艺兴觉得入夜时秋日鸟雀的鸣叫，竟是显得悲伤而凄凉了。

夜里或许过于寂静了，有一丝鬼魅般的可怖。青天白日下热闹非凡的地方，现在少有男人进出，反倒是原本有序的洋人街，突然混乱起来。  
不知道是谁起的头，那些男人们聚在一起，手中拿着火把，映照狰狞的脸，口中喊着激昂的口号。路人窃窃私语，但很快就像着了魔似的和推开家门走出的人们一起加入进去。他们激愤地吐露谴责的话语，国家与主权如同铠甲般提供护佑。  
“把那群黄皮肤的家伙赶出这里！赶出我们的领地！”  
“去烧毁他们丑陋的房屋，去惩罚那些肮脏的家伙们！”  
“让那群肮脏的人统统消失！”  
若是现在还有人保持清醒，一定会指出他们只是为了自己所谓的歧视，找了一个下贱的宣泄口。  
人群里有各种各样的人，其中不乏那些雇佣中国劳工的和常常光顾中国妓院的，甚至还有拄着手杖、成熟稳重的绅士和顽劣的少年。所有人，齐齐响应着同一句话。  
——让那卑劣的人种，变得更加贱鄙不堪。  
洋人们的脚步踏上了满是中国人的地界。

这样一场灾祸发生时，朴灿烈正在赌场暗室里，手上捏着一个小小的香包，散发着奇特的香料味道。前门传来打斗声响和洋人成串的脏话，老板吓了一跳，推朴灿烈往后门走：“怕是洋人要闹事...您还是早些回去的好。”他顿了顿，温和地笑笑。“要是您出了什么事，我们的日子不是更不好过了吗。”  
空气中传来腐木与布料被烧焦的气味，伴随着洋人响亮的口号，渐渐混入女人的哭骂和撕心裂肺的惨叫。朴灿烈忽然意识到什么，脸色惨白，绕到小路上向张艺兴那里飞奔而去。掠过草药店后门，那句不断重复的“她不是妓女啊”更加证实了他的猜想。  
洋人的愤怒，在中国人不断死亡又不断被运来的漫漫无期的过程中，达到饱和然后爆发了。  
他只能更加不管不顾地甩开腿跑着。不能往大路上走，小路上要绕一大圈，火光渐渐冲起到夜空垂下的黯淡云层里，哭喊震天。  
他或许什么也改变不了，他不可能撼动一个时代、阻止一场灾难。但是不管怎样，他要赶在所有人之前——  
带走张艺兴。

当小姑娘从平屋内那硬木板上惊醒时，洋人的火把已经烧到不远处，从窗口看出去依稀能看见大街上揪住窑姐披散的头发、光明正大发泄兽欲的洋人。她连自己那双粗糙的鞋都来不及穿好，只草草往脚下一踩就跌跌撞撞跑到小楼底下去捶门，锁与铁链撞得叮咚乱响。“艺兴哥！艺兴哥，是洋人——”恐惧让她的声音都变了调子，尖利地颤抖着。守夜的伙计见这架势，怕是早就自个儿逃跑去求条生路了，连带着钥匙一起不见影踪。其实她也可以跑的，但她走了，艺兴哥呢？他怎么办？  
她自小没了父母，没人挂念，浑浑噩噩活到现在，是张艺兴第一个与她平等相待。“朴先生托我要照顾好你的......”她握紧了拳头，手心掐出几道弯月形的伤痕。  
楼上的窗开了，张艺兴半夜被叫醒，却没有睡眼惺松的样子，冷静得出奇。“你有钥匙吗？”小姑娘摇摇头。备用的钥匙到是有一把，被藏在伙计住的平房里，要找出来也得花上一点时间。“那你就走吧，先保住自己。”星星点点的火势渐渐开始蔓延了，张艺兴一咬牙，让小姑娘往后渡口跑。“我会没事的。走吧，等会儿就来不及了。”  
小姑娘单薄的身体僵在原地，最终眼中含着泪水跑走了。张艺兴叹口气，心下清楚这一天怕是逃不了的。但能活一个是一个，总不见得全死在这。女人的骂街声和一声声惨叫随着火光逼近了小楼，张艺兴手摸到镜台上放着的匕首，紧紧攥在手心里。这把匕首是朴灿烈离开时留下的，让他拿着防身用。  
也不知该怎么才能防得了呢。他苦笑一声，安静地坐回床榻上。

“啊，这里就是，那个男人住的地方吧。”小少爷骑在马背上扬着下巴，脸上因目睹并且参与了先前的纵火、殴打以及强奸而带着难以消退的狂热色彩。“偶尔尝试一下或许也不错呢。”他把马匹拴在门边，手上掂着那把锁，“听说这里是戏院，应该也有些女人——”身后的人们发出意会的笑声，纷纷散开去，留下小少爷一人挂着诡异的微笑摆弄着锁链。“......就算给你们的了。”他轻声说，“——真想看见那个中国狗痛苦的样子啊。”  
“在这里！艺兴...哥......”女孩猛地刹住了脚步面对如狼似虎眼冒绿光的洋人大汉，双手紧紧握在一起交叠在心口上，身体抖得像暴风雨中一棵细嫩的幼苗。后知后觉想跑，却已被那群笑得淫荡又下流的男人们堵住了退路。几双手一起撕扯着她的衣服，听着她惊惶绝望的尖叫而放声大笑。  
有人揪住她的头发把她拉倒在地，就像对待那些窑姐一样肆意点评着她，口中说着她是多么肮脏卑贱，却是毫不犹豫地脱下了裤子。  
她的身体以奇异的姿势被强迫敞开了，她痛得咬破了舌头，口中含着血沫吐到洋人脸上，含混不清地骂着不得好死，下一秒重重地挨了两巴掌。洋人听不懂，或许只是单纯地厌恶着、恐惧着她那样的眼神，倨傲的黑眼睛里有泪光，跳动的火苗映在一方波澜壮阔的海面上。  
“嘿，伙计们，这小娘们儿是个新的！”那个蹂躏着她的身体的男人新奇地大笑起来，白色的脸上和黄棕的发上印满血与火的颜色，“怪不得和前面那些不一样，是不是？你们也该试试她的！”她怒吼着，被几个男人压制在地上往嘴里塞了一块带血的布料，布满伤痕的身体曝露出来，背后已然被地面磨出血迹。她觉得自己已经昏过去了，可她听见嘈杂的声音，感觉到下体一次又一次被破开......她听见，一声枪响。绝望地扬起脖子，喉口发出一声哀鸣。她什么也阻止不了，她谁也保护不了，只能徒劳地握紧了右手，手心被硬物硌得生疼。  
这次，又是她没能照顾好艺兴哥吧。

那枪响来自小少爷，手中一把手枪射出的子弹弄坏了门上的锁。身边的马受了惊，扬起前蹄，被他抓着笼头压下来，只发出一声闷嘶。“不知好歹的东西。”他抬起脚踹开门，踩在楼梯上发出压抑的痛苦的声音。  
门缝中透出一丝烛火的微明，映出将用尽的红烛的影子。  
那位被传得神乎其神的旦角儿美目半阖，安然坐在镜台前，听到脚步落地，徐徐转过身来。  
他是第一次感受到来自东方的美的震撼，甚至有那么一瞬间他以为自己将沦为那些愚昧的中国佬中的一员。  
“呵，果然是真的呢，一个漂亮的中国男人。”小少爷居高临下打量着一身素白的旦角儿，“你应该认识Chanyeol。”眼前的人没有任何反应，明明眼角红得那么暧昧那么勾人，唇上抹了层水黛一般饱满红润，却有一副清高冷淡、拒人于千里之外的心气。小少爷心里为他这样的漠视而多了一堆火，猜他不懂英文，冷哼一声。“那么，中国狗，朴、灿、烈。”  
旦角儿终于站起身抬起头正视他，眼神冰冷冷的透着傲气，双手背在身后，腰杆挺得很直，勾勒出有致的线条。白鬼冲旦角儿的脸伸出手，脸上恶劣的笑容像是孩童时顽劣的自己在做一场无关紧要的恶作剧。然后他紧紧捏住那纤细却不瘦弱、意欲向他挥刀的手臂。  
“你想杀我？嗯？”他从旦角儿手上夺过匕首，熟练地夹在指间玩弄，“这样可是犯法的。我可以改变主意，只是把你关起来——这可以让他痛苦一辈子。”他认为这个中国男人是听懂了的，因为他眼中闪烁着的怒火与屈辱。  
“这有什么不好呢。”手里抓着的人挣扎起来，他装作不留意的样子，手上的刀落下去，在旦角儿被捏出红印的手臂上划了一刀，“你看，不像那些狗一样安分听话，你就会受伤。”  
手肘被握得很疼，像要错位一样。血从伤口涌出来，滴到地上。  
“他怎么可能来救你？他不过是一条不能自保的、苟活于世的狗。”

旁边的平屋里传来不断的哭叫与洋人的调笑，门口拴着一匹惊慌不安的马，踩下一个个血红的蹄印，小姑娘的身体冰冷冷地躺在滚烫的地面上。她的双眼不甘地睁着，口鼻溢血。看不出颜色的布料遮不住骇人的伤痕，大大小小的伤口淌着血，与浊液汇聚到她身下。活生生的人们一个接一个离开了，下一个是不是就该轮到他了？  
纵然是朴灿烈也不敢面对这番场景，没有时间好好安置那小姑娘了，脱了风衣蹲下身覆盖住她的身体，注意到她紧握的手中露出的东西，泛着金属的光泽，被血染成红铜色。  
那是一把钥匙。  
他看到地上损坏的锁，血液直往头上涌，站起身走路也不稳。楼梯上沉闷的鼓点像急切的呼喊，迎接孤身而来的英雄。  
“张艺兴！”  
小白鬼猝不及防被他一脚踹在腰上，张艺兴被甩开，跌倒朴灿烈怀里，惊愕的眼中渐渐盈满水光。  
朴先生强硬地拉过旦角儿满是血污的手：“我带你走。”

朴灿烈解了小白鬼的马，护住张艺兴的腰托他上去，随后从背后把他虚搂在怀里。这马本就被枪声火光吓得神经脆弱，一旦被人握上了缰绳就开始狂奔起来，像是一阵潮起时的风。张艺兴不会骑马，朴灿烈就尽量收紧手臂，从两侧稳住他。“头低下来，我怕一会儿前面也有人。”  
风声与烟尘把朴先生的话切得粉碎，旦角儿乖乖照做，发觉无论哪个方向都被严密地保护起来，大有挡下全部伤害的架势。  
“她也...不在了？”张艺兴在急促的呼吸声中挤出一句问句，朴灿烈没有回答他。其实他有答案，下楼时看见朴先生的风衣盖在地上染着血，心中已是了然。他终究是谁都保护不了的。  
所有陪伴过他，帮助过他的人，都离去了。  
可是只有朴先生。  
只有朴先生。

张艺兴开始觉得头晕，空气里弥漫的气味像能制造幻觉，要让他跌入深渊里，衣袖可能已经染满了血，紧贴在皮肤上。  
火焰呛人的烟混合了海的咸腥味，愈发浓重起来，周围一片嘈杂，大概到渡口边了？他感到疲累得几乎睁不开眼，所有力气随着什么液体的浸染也一起都溶化了。“朴先生......”  
一声马嘶阻断了他艰涩的开口，猛地一下颠簸，张艺兴被朴灿烈抱在怀中翻下马，在那片乱石上滚了一圈。尖利的碎石划破了朴灿烈的手臂与衬衫。“艺兴？艺兴你没事吧？”朴先生急促地颤抖着的声音夹在那匹马痛苦的长嘶里传入他耳中，他捂住手臂上的伤口，摇摇头。  
其实他已经眼前发黑，看不太清周围了。只知道朴先生很狼狈，再也不是最初自己的印象里踏马烟尘中，丝毫不染污浊的样子。  
他也清楚两人的处境并不可能好到哪里去，不断响起的马靴碾过石块的声音和火星跳跃燃烧迸裂的轻响在聚拢过来。朴灿烈将他护在身后，一副困兽犹斗的力竭姿态惹得聚过来的白鬼哄堂大笑。  
“他拿枪打伤了马......”朴灿烈极轻地告诉他，“周围...有很多人。”  
张艺兴反而冷静下来，他知道迟早会有这一天的，只是让朴先生也变得这么狼狈，让他也心疼了。血液一点点流出的感觉真的不好受，可他不想让朴先生再为自己担心了。  
小少爷骑着别人的马踏上渡口，捂着腰几乎扭曲了五官爬下马背来。  
“真是条不听话的狗，私自找了什么别的主人？”他将枪口对准了朴灿烈，又移到张艺兴脸上，“我觉得让你看着他先死比较好呢。”  
朴灿烈跪在地上将张艺兴整个人掩在身后，面对火光枪口也毫无惧色。即便这已是定局了，但只要他还活着，就不会再放任任何一个人伤害到他的旦角儿。  
背上忽然增添了重量，是张艺兴栽倒下来，手抓住了他的手肘。他慌忙转过身将张艺兴揽入怀中，背部毫不设防地暴露在所有人眼前。  
小少爷挂着玩味的笑放下了枪：“果然我还是喜欢，苟延残喘的狗啊。”

朴灿烈前面神经紧绷，竟然没注意到，张艺兴手上那刀口止不住血，已染红了半边衣服，衬得他像地狱与人间交界处半红半白的彼岸花。  
他紧紧护着张艺兴，身体像一道并不坚固的摇摇欲坠的堡垒，尽可能为一个人遮风挡雨。  
张艺兴失血过多，连唇色都苍白了，一层艳色唇黛显得有些突兀。像冬天里一样，他艰难地呼吸着。粘满干涸血迹，并且还有血在蜿蜒而下的手指轻轻触碰朴灿烈的脸颊。“我这一辈子最开心的就是遇见你了。虽然，可能一个秋天也不到吧。”  
他似乎还和往常无异，他在笑，他在说话。可他的酒窝里盛的是血，平静的声音里只有满载的虚弱。他往朴灿烈臂弯里蹭蹭，撒娇一样用发丝擦过他脸颊。“我好冷啊......”  
朴灿烈抱紧了他，他把头也靠进那个怀抱里，闷闷地问着。  
“灿烈啊，你带我走吧？”  
朴灿烈喉口像是梗塞住了，发不出一丝声响，静静听他微弱到要消散在空气里的低语。  
不是朴先生，是灿烈啊。  
他高傲的不可一世的旦角儿，总是如偶然从城市上空飞过的野禽一般高傲耀眼，又出挑又招人妒忌。霸占着他整颗心的旦角儿，此刻是那么卑微地叫着更加低贱的他的名字，口中还像含了蜜糖一样甘之如饴。  
“灿烈，可以带我回家吗？”  
朴灿烈猛地低头注视着张艺兴，后者笑着回望，付出了百分之一百的信任，又累又倦地闭上眼睛，喃喃自语，带着一点鼻音：“我好累，想睡了......等到了再说吧。和灿烈，还有很多话要讲。”  
你别睡。张艺兴，不准睡。  
我还有那么多想为你做的、想和你一起做的事——现在就想。  
我还等着下一次见你，亲手为你梳理修剪头发。  
我还特意带了香包给你，用你家乡独特的香料做的。就是小时候常有长辈塞给你，告诉你说可以辟邪保平安的那种。  
小巧的香包大抵是逃亡路上掉了，朴灿烈也不打算再说了，省得反而惹张艺兴不开心。  
事实上他也是什么都说不出的，只能用手臂当他的靠枕，用身体当他的被褥。张艺兴在他怀里，安心地睡了。睫毛微颤，唇角勾着浅浅的笑。  
他抱起张艺兴，一手搂住肩膀，一手抄过腿弯，让他的头靠到肩上，微长的乌黑头发乱乱地披散开来。朴灿烈走得小心翼翼，怕颠得他不舒服，要皱着眉头醒过来埋怨。  
从没觉得自己的脚步有那么沉重，好像陷入了铺得平整的石块里。走到这海边要有十几步这么远。  
身后的小白鬼重新掏出了枪瞄准，一枪打在朴灿烈腿弯上。  
右腿的疼痛逼得他单膝跪下，手上下意识收紧，把张艺兴护得稳当，不让他在归家的路上再承受一丁点苦痛与颠簸。身后的人骂得很难听，他希望张艺兴永远也听不懂，听不见。  
他一遍遍吻着旦角儿的脸，吻过额头、眼睛、鼻尖、嘴唇、酒窝。  
“艺兴，我带你走。”  
耗尽最后一丝力气，他拥抱着爱人投向浊浪翻滚的大海。  
这一片凶恶的，滚起泥沙的海，泛起一阵红，又尽极温柔地散开到天边的墨蓝色里面去，慈祥柔软如同一位母亲的胸膛般包容这两位早有预谋的不速之客。

“我带你回家。”

海水底下异常温暖，像是终于熬过了他们十八岁、十九岁的秋天，迎接来一个暖冬或是一个寒春，这让朴灿烈喘不过气。他只能紧紧抱着张艺兴，郑重地亲吻他的唇。并且再也不会放开了。  
“妈的！”小少爷本来已经抬手瞄准了，被他突然纵身入海气得狠狠跺着脚，沿着一条断断续续的血迹大步走到海边去，俯身去看那片海。他胆怯了，踢下两颗石子掀起一个小浪，又退回来。  
“果然是中国狗！”

他们都散去了，拿着火把的人群散去了，留下一片狼藉。空气中弥漫被烧焦的残木、交合与血腥的味道，女人的裹脚布被挑断了挂在风里飘。通天火光已经被扑灭，草药店的老板抱着妻子流干了血的尸体，呆坐在烧得漆黑的店门口。抬尸人死气沉沉扛着担架出现在道路上，幸存的窑姐们纷纷拖着疲惫而不堪的身体关上空荡的窗户隔开晦气，连最后一点抗拒的哭叫也消失了。  
天边泛起初生的西方太阳的色彩，却不及他眼角朱红半分旖旎；海浪拍打着天际线，却不是一首安然的断魂曲。  
劳工们背起背篓，手上拿着昨天吃剩下的干馒头，缓慢地向工地前行。或许又会有人死在饥饿之中，死在白鬼工头的皮鞭之下。那么平常的事情注定要被发生。  
他们平直温和的黑色眼睛里装不下一丝谄媚和奉承，也未曾容纳半点反抗与不羁。他们直视前方，支撑自己摇摇晃晃的脚步，和渡口上刚停靠的那艘摇摇晃晃的货船一样日复一日地活着。不知该说是倔强还是愚蠢——因为他们是在用着自己的方式讨来一份生活。  
包括那座吊脚小楼，半截架子要伸到洋人区里去。它还安安静静立在那里，等待被人捡起门底下那把被破坏的锁，然后重新修缮。  
什么都没发生过，风平浪静。

在不久以后的法院判决和很久以后的历史上，为这篇故事里的他们留下这样一句话——  
“在那场西方人反对中国偷渡民众以及中国妓院的大型游街破坏事件中，由于参与人数过多，无法对其身份做出准确判断。有部分房屋被持火把的游街群众烧毁，大量妓女被强奸，并且有两名中国人坠海身亡。”


End file.
